Trapped, but Unchained
by Kiyoshi Kitana
Summary: One of my first digimon fics, Ken dreams restlessly.. Warning: strong yaoi content. r/r please. *^^*


Trapped, but unchained.  
  
By Kitana  
  
***  
  
Ken stared at his pale reflection in the mirror, before going back to lie down. He hated himself. He was the sole connection to the Digimon Kaiser - to the past. Ken lived in constant misery. Not knowing whether the deep, dark evil that controlled him once, would come back again. Ken was in a slump that even the cheery Daisuke couldn't pull him out of.  
  
Ken closed his eyes, falling asleep almost instantly. There, in a dreamscape, was the Digimon Kaiser. Forever haunting his days and nights. He came up in front Ken, touching his cheek ever-so-gently.  
  
"Tsk, tsk.. I didn't think you were so weak." The Kaiser whispered, a gloved hand stroking the soft, pale skin.  
  
"I am not weak! Stop saying that!" Ken said, shying away from the hand on his face.  
  
"Oh, but you are. You're afraid of what you might become, me. I'm not that bad, am I? I give you what you want.."  
  
Ken moved away from the Kaiser, but he steadily advanced, cornering Ken in a dark corner of his dream. The Digimon Kaiser, a splitting image of Ken, save for spiked hair, pinned Ken's arms to the wall of the dreamscape. The Kaiser's eyes bored into Ken's, reveling in the thinly veiled fear and burning hatred. The fear made him shiver with delight. The hatred made him stronger.  
  
The Kaiser crushed his lips against Ken's, thrusting his tongue in and out of the boy's dark depths, exploiting him mercilessly. Ken moaned slightly, breaking the kiss and turning his head to the side, determined not to let the Kaiser seduce him again. However, his resistance failed for he only gave access to his neck, which the Kaiser was now steadily placing kisses on.  
  
Ken bit his lip, willing himself to wake up from this nightmare, though his reality would only be another nightmare - a nightmare that he couldn't wake up from. The Kaiser left butterfly kisses over Ken's neck, moving up his jawline, to his ear. Lips inches away from his ear,  
  
"I told you that you were weak.. you don't even have the willpower to wake up.." The spiky-haired emperor purred, licking at Ken's earlobe. Ken winced at the words, knowing, unwillingly, that those words were the truth. It's so easy to tell the truth. The emperor's hands flitted away from Ken's wrists, to the buttons of his shirt. He undid the buttons slowly, purposely going out of his way to brush Ken's nipples through the thin sleep shirt.  
  
Ken gasped sharply as the Kaiser twisted and pulled at his nipples sporadically. I.. I don't want.. but the pain.. good.. feels.. but I don't.. Ken's thoughts were broken, jumbled, a mess with in his head. The Kaiser slid the thin shirt down the arms of the prone form in front of him, meeting absolutely no resistance. Ken had given up again, letting himself become the favourite prey of the Digimon Kaiser once again. An apparition of his mind.  
  
A gloved finger traced the contours of Ken's chest, over his nipple, his abdomen, circling his belly button; the Kaiser seemed to be in odd fascination as he contemplated the ways to play with his 'toy'. Suddenly, a sharp pain radiated through Ken's chest as both his nipples were twisted violently. Tears pricked at his eyes and threatened to flow as two of the most sensitive parts on his body were abused and bruised.  
  
The Kaiser smirked at Ken's pain, liking the bright red colour his nipples took on from the original dusty pink.  
  
The Kaiser's lips then attached themselves to one of Ken's nipples, his deep blue spikes brushing against Ken's collarbone. A poorly stifled moan made it's way past Ken's lips, sounding sweet upon the Kaiser's ears. The Kaiser released the small nub, licking down the slightly defined muscles of Ken's abdomen, dipping his tongue into his navel. Ken squirmed under the hot, pink tongue trailing it's way down his torso.  
  
The Kaiser's lips stopped just above the elastic band of Ken's pants. His hand then slipped inside of the pants, brushing Ken's slight erection and stroking it softly. Ken's breath hitched slightly in his throat as he turned his head away. He didn't want to see the cause of his pleasure. However, the dreamscape was the Kaiser's domain, and he mentally commanded Ken to look at him. Ken looked down unconsciously, moaning softly as he saw and felt the Kaiser rubbing his steadily growing arousal.  
  
"That's better.." the emperor whispered as he removed his hands from inside Ken's pants, looping his fingers under the elastic and yanking them down to his ankles, leaving Ken exposed in all of his glory. The Kaiser touched Ken's erection lightly with his lips, kissing it softly around the tip and base. Ken's eyes were glued to the ministrations being performed on him, his mouth open in a small 'O' of pleasure. The Kaiser had enough of teasing, enough of Ken for one night. He swallowed his member whole, sucking and nibbling at it, and stroking it where his mouth was not.  
  
Ken moaned, his face flushed with pleasure. He pushed up against the Kaiser's mouth wantonly, not caring that he hated him so much. Again, he'd become the Kaiser's victim. The smooth emperor then bit Ken's arousal, chuckling darkly.  
  
And it faded..  
  
Ken's eyes shot open, and he looked down and around his room in shame. Another dream about the Kaiser. He shook his head and layed down, ignoring the painful erection between his legs. In his mind, he could still hear the dark laugh of the Kaiser. Forever hauting him. 


End file.
